MENUNGGU
by Kim In Soo
Summary: NO SUMMARY. YAOI. LUMIN slight HANKAI


Author: kim in soo

rated: T (please jangan minta M ke aku)

genre : angst, romance.

pair : LUMIN slight LUKAI

FF ini asli dari otaku.

yang gak suka GAK USAH BACA.

XIUMIN POV

entah kenapa aku berakhir di sini lagi. menunggumu selalu menunggumu. meskipun aku tau kau tidak mungkin datang. tapi hati ini tidak mau mendengarku bahkan aku sudah kehilangan kontrol tubuhku sendiri. setiap malam aku di sini menunggumu. meskipun aku benci menunggu, tapi hati ini selalu menunggumu kembali padaku. aku bagaikan manusia tak bernyawa. hidupku hampa setelah kau pergi dari sisiku. malam ini seperti malam itu. awan hitam yang menutupi sinar bulan dan bintang seperti ikut merasakan hitamnya hatiku. guntur yang terdengar memilukan seperti bunyi hatiku yang hancur. hujan yang turun dengan deras seperti air mataku yang entah keberapa kalinya menangis untukmu. ingatanku masih sangat jelas saat kamu meninggalkanku disini, di taman ini.

FLASHBACK~

"mianhae, aku~ aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir disini.

aku mencintai orang lain." ucapan luhan(kekasihku) membuat aku sangat terkejut.

" hahaha~ jangan bercanda luhan, itu tidak lucu" jawabku. untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak ingin mempercayai perkataan kekasihnya.

" aku tidak bercanda. aku benar benar minta maaf. cinta ini tumbuh tanpa aku sadari. mianhae, jongmal mianhae" air mata yang mati-matian aku tahan akhirnya jatuh juga. hatiku sakit. sangat sakit. aku tidak tau jika pertemuan pertamaku dengan luhan setelah dia pergi selama 4 tahun ke amerika akan menjadi seperti ini.

aku menyesal. aku sangat menyesal telah menunggunya untuk datang menemuiku disini. disini, tempat dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. dan tempat ini pula dia meninggakanku. air mataku turun semakin deras, dia merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. aku ingin melepasnya, tapi tubuh ini tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun. aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

" aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku dan hiduplah dengan baik" setelah berkata seperti itu dia meninggalkanku. dari kejauhan aku melihat luhan bersama dengan seorang namja berkulit tan. dari ekspresi wajahnya dia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama namja tan itu.

" jadi, dia orang yang kau cintai luhan?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan guntur.

" kenapa, hiks kenapa kau tega melakukan ini hiks? kau tau hiks aku hiks sangat mencintaimu." sekarang bukan hanya guntur yang menjawab tapi awan juga meneteskan airnya.

FLASHBACK END

kenyataan yang begitu memilukan. orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. apa salahku tuhan? orang yang aku cintai pergi satu persatu meninggalkanku. ayahku, ibuku, hyungku, dan,,,,,,,luhan. aku menyaksikan dengan mataku sendiri saat orangtuaku dan hyungku meninggal karena kecelakaan dan hanya aku yang selamat, bahkan aku juga melihat luhan yang pergi meninggalkan ku demi orang lain.

FLASHBACK

aku berjalan menuju gereja, berharap aku dapat melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang aku alami dan,,,,,

dirimu. dengan berdoa dan mendekatkan diri kepadaNYA aku berharap semua itu dapat hilang dari pikiranku. tapi nyatanya itu malah membuatku semakin mengingat rasa sakit yang kurasakan. disana, di gereja, aku melihatmu sedang berciuman dengan namja berkulit tan di depan altar. aku juga mendengar masih bisa mendengar ucapanmu sebelum kau menciumnya.

" aku mencintaimu XI JONG IN" itu yang kau ucapkan. untuk kesekian kalinya airmataku jatuh.

FLASHBACK END

semangatku untuk hidup berada di tingkat yang paling bawah. aku tidak memiliki gairah untuk hidup. saat aku mencoba untuk bunuh diri aku selalu teringat kata-katamu saat perpisahan waktu itu. " aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku dan hidup dengan baik". aku ingin melakukan seperti yang kau ucapkan tapi apa bisa? sedangkan tidak ada orang yang lebih baik darimu. bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik sedangkan setengah dari nyawaku hilang. aku selalu mengingat namamu dan mengucapkannya bagaikan mantra, berharap kau akan kembali.

TENG~

TENG~

TENG~

lonceng jam berbunyi menandakan sekarang tepat tengah malam. yang juga sebagai penanda bahwa kau tidak kembali ke sisiku. aku pulang dengan bejalan kaki. setiap tengah malam aku akan pulang dan kembali pada jam 7 malam. ke taman ini. taman yang penuh dengan kenangan bersamamu. kenangan indah maupun buruk.

aku berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan, tidak memperdulikan tubuhku yang mulai menggigil karena terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan. aku menyebrang jalan dengan pikiran kosong . saat aku sadar, aku sudah terbaring di aspal dan aku juga mencium bau amis, darah. itu adalah bau darahku. kesadaranku mulai menipis. apa aku akan mati? apa akhirnya penantianku berakhir meskipun tidak berakhir dengan bahagia? tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan berhenti menunggumu, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. sampai kapanpun perasaanku tidak akan berubah. setelah itu aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun dan kesadaranku hilang.

tapi sebelum itu terjadi hanya ini yang dapat aku ucapkan.

" luhan, saranghae."

END.

ff apa ini? udah pendek pake banget lagi. padahal aku gak suka baca ff hurt kaya gini tapi aku malah buat yang kaya gini dan jadinya kaya gini deh (kebanyakan gini woy #serah aku lah). ff ini aku buat untuk seseorang yang udah reques LUMIN sama aku. aku minta maaf jika mengecewakan. makasih udah baca FFku.

maaf kalo sebagian (semua kalee -_-) FFku berantakan, soalnya aku gak bisa edit di FFn kalo lewat HP.


End file.
